


The Two of You Together

by Krislmart



Series: Destiel Promptober 2019 [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parenting, M/M, Navigating relationships, Witch Castiel (Supernatural), Witch's Familiar Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krislmart/pseuds/Krislmart
Summary: Destiel Promptober Day 20 - Tread and HypnosisCas and Dean have successfully bonded but now they have to tell their families.





	The Two of You Together

Cas reluctantly pulled away from Dean. “You should probably leave now before anyone else gets home. Mother said that dinner would be at 7 so come back around 6:45, okay?”

Dean tugged Cas back toward him. “It’ll be okay, Cas. I promise.”

For a moment Cas just stared at Dean, marveling at the way his eyes were comprised of so many hues of green, the way freckles lightly dusted across his face. “I know it will be,” Cas whispered, before leaning in and gently kissing Dean. 

Their first real kiss was everything Cas had hoped except for one thing: It was over far too quickly. The sound of the kitchen door opened yanked Cas out of the moment.

“Cas! Are you home?” Anna yelled up the stairs.

“Shit,” Cas mumbled. “Anna only gets home about 15 minutes before Mother and Dad.” The two of them tumbled down the stairs, muttering a hasty introduction to Anna before Cas all but shoved Dean out of the door.

He turned back, mentally groaning at the sight of Anna leaning against the kitchen counter, a smirk on her face.

“I’m guessing everything worked,” she said.

Cas couldn’t stop his grin. “It did.”

“Yes!” she whooped. “He’s coming back tonight, right?”

“He is,” Cas said, the smile fading as he thought about what the night might hold. 

“It’ll be okay, little brother,” Anna wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed. “I’ve got your back.”

Of course, things immediately started going wrong for Cas.

As soon as his mother got home, she hurried him into his room, demanding he get ready for dinner.

Chuck had looked at his son strangely when he arrived at the house but didn’t have a chance to speak to Cas before Naomi shoved him up the stairs.

Cas had just finished getting dressed when the doorbell rang. 

“Castiel! Our guests are here!” Naomi called up the stairs.

Glancing at the clock, Cas panicked when he saw it was only six. “Shit,” he mumbled. “Mother must have wanted them to come early for cocktail hour.” He grabbed his phone and shot a quick text to Dean before sliding the phone in his pocket. Taking a deep breath, Cas steeled himself and headed downstairs.

After 15 minutes of small talk, Cas found himself alone with Balthazar. Before he could say anything, Balthazar spoke up.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but I really don’t want to be here,” the blonde said.

Cas’ eyebrows shot up. “You don’t?”

“No darling. You’re wonderful, I’m sure. But I’m already interested in someone.”

“Then why are you here? Not that I’m complaining. I actually,” Cas lowered his voice even more, “I’m already involved with someone too.”

Bal chuckled. “Seems as if we’re in the same boat then. Parents don’t approve?”

“Parents don’t know because I’m sure they won’t approve,” Cas muttered darkly.

Before they could delve deeper, the doorbell rang again.

“Who could that be?” Naomi said.

“I’ve got it,” Anna piped up, shooting Cas a knowing look. She returned, Dean in tow. 

“Who is this Anna? Why have you invited someone here tonight?” Naomi shot Anna a disapproving look. 

“I invited him,” Cas interjected. “This is Dean. He’s my familiar.”

Silence filled the room. Cas couldn’t tear his eyes away from his mother. She forced a smile on her face before walking over to him.

“Stop talking nonsense, Castiel. This boy clearly has you hypnotized. Snap out of it,” she said.

“I’m not talking nonsense Mother. We’ve already bonded.” Cas grabbed for Dean’s hand.

Naomi laughed. “I would think he’s the witch Cas. Obviously the boy has tricked you because he wants to snare someone with money. Now, send him away so we can continue our nice evening with the Roches.” She waved a hand at Dean in dismissal.

“No,” Cas growled, anger engulfing him.

“Excuse me, Castiel?” Naomi spun to look at him. “Stop being an embarrassment to the family. You’re not going to stay with him so end it now.”

Cas dropped Dean’s hand. “I said no,” he yelled. Around them, all of the picture frames, light bulbs and wine glasses shattered, plunging the room into darkness. Balthazar’s mother screamed and Chuck quickly lit a fire in the fireplace for light.

When they turned to look at the boys, Cas and Dean were gone.

After apologizing profusely to the Roches, the three Novaks converged in the living room.

Anna snorted in disbelief. “I can’t believe you just did that. I knew you wouldn’t take it well but that was unbelievable, Mother.”

Naomi shook her head. “Castiel doesn’t know what’s best for him.”

Anna stood up, anger crackling off her. “Honestly, I think Castiel knows more about what he wants than anyone in this house. Do you even know what Dean’s familiar form is? Of course not. It’s a wolf. Wolf familiars are drawn to people with sharp intelligence, strong instincts, and a thirst for freedom. They’re also drawn to people who feel threatened or don’t trust those around them. Castiel has been happier the last few days than he’s ever been. I wouldn’t blame him if he never wanted to show his face here again after that disgusting display.”

Anna gathered up her purse and jacket. “And another thing, I’m moving in with Mike. Decency be damned!” The door slammed behind her.

Buckling himself into Dean’s car, Cas stayed fairly quiet. Instead of trying to fill the silence with chatter, Dean turned the radio to a rock station and let it play softly in the background. 

“No one should be at my place tonight so we can head there if you want,” Dean offered.

Cas only nodded, lost in thought. He knew that his family wasn’t going to be thrilled about he and Dean but how his mother had reacted was beyond appalling, especially since it was in front of guests.

Pulling into the driveway, Dean jumped out of the car to open Cas’ door. The other teen was still looking slightly shell-shocked and Dean’s protective nature had kicked in. Wrapping an arm around Cas’ waist, he guided him into the house intent on fixing him some of his mom’s tomato rice soup.

What he wasn’t prepared for was John sitting at the kitchen table.

“Uh Dad, I didn’t think you were supposed to be home,” Dean said, panic tinging his voice. “Your truck wasn’t outside.”

“It broke down earlier today. Bobby and I hauled it to his shop and he dropped me off here. Son, are you going to introduce me or do I need to do it myself?”   
Dean’s arm immediately dropped from Cas’ waist but before he could speak up, Cas finally spoke for the first time since leaving his parents’ house.

“I’m Cas, one of Dean’s friends. It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Winchester.” He held a hand out for John to shake.

John took a sip of his coffee. “Bullshit.”

“Excuse me?” Dean piped up.

“Dean do you think I’m that much of an idiot that I wouldn’t recognize when my own son has found his witch?”

Ice flooded Dean’s body and his mind blanked. 

Setting his mug down, John stood up. “Come on, son, let’s take a walk. Castiel, make yourself comfortable.”

The two Winchester men walked out into the backyard toward one of the many trails leading into the woods. Dean scuffed his old leather boots through the thick piles of leaves. He couldn’t get a read on what John was thinking and wanted to tread carefully so he didn’t set his father’s temper off.

“Look Dean, we don’t talk about this kind of stuff. We never have,” John gruffly said. “I don’t really know where to start.” They continued walking for a few minutes.

“I don’t want you to think that you can’t tell me things, Dean. Were you worried about telling me that your witch was a guy because you have a romantic bond?”

Dean nodded, refusing to look at John.

“Kid, I’ve known you were interested in guys and girls since you were younger. No one is that obsessed with Harrison Ford.” John chuckled. “I’m just glad that you found your one true pairing. And before you interrupt me,” John held up a hand, keeping Dean from protesting, “I can recognize a true pairing. I remember those early stages with your mother. It’s all I ever really wanted for you boys. I’m here for you Dean. For both of you.”

Eyes welling with tears, Dean stopped in his tracks. “Thanks Dad,” he murmured.

John clapped a hand on his shoulder. “Anytime son. Now let’s get back before your boy starts worrying.”

Back at the house, Cas was pacing around the living room. His life had blown up and now he had potentially ruined Dean’s as well. “Bonds aren’t supposed to be like this,” he mumbled to himself. “What’s wrong with me? This is just wrong.” He stood in front of the mantel, looking at the framed photographs atop it. He smiled at the myriad of photos of Sam and Dean over the years but he paused in front of a small photo that had been pushed toward the back. A younger version of John Winchester in a suit was looking adoringly at a laughing blonde woman in a wedding dress. They were holding hands. Cas reached out, plucking the frame off the mantel. He stared at the photo, mesmerized by the evident love the two had for each other. The tread of two sets of feet behind him almost made him drop the photo.

“I seen you’ve been familiarizing yourself with the family photos,” John said. “Cas, would you mind stepping outside with me for a moment?”

“Uh, sure, I mena, yeah I can,” Cas stumbled over his words. 

They walked out to where the Impala was parked.

“You know Cas, Dean cares for this car almost more than anything or anyone in his life. He rebuilt her from scratch.” John smoothed a hand over the hood. “Before this week, I didn’t think I would see him look at anyone the way he views this car. But he’s been lighter and happier this week. And tonight, when I had him tell me about you, he lit up like the sun.

“I’m not going to tell you not to hurt him because I sincerely doubt that you would do that. What I will tell you is the two of you are stronger together in more ways than just magically. Of course there will be arguments and hard times. Lord knows Mary and I weren’t perfect even if Dean like to think we were. I’m telling you this Cas because I sense you’ll be the more logical one. When you have a fight, which is inevitable, you need to remember that it’s the two of you against the problem, not the two of you against each other.”

Cas looked up at John. “Thank you sir. This means more than you realize.”

John pulled Cas into a rough, one-armed hug. “Dean told me a little of what happened tonight. Know that you’re welcome here anytime, okay? We should get back inside before Dean burns a hole through the window, watching us.”

Cas laughed as he saw Dean try to duck out of their eyesight. “Sounds great to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! There will probably be one more final, epilogue-style chapter to wrap this little story up.


End file.
